


Late Shifts and Misunderstandings

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos is a jerk, Headaches & Migraines, Kissing, M/M, Missed signals, Poverty, Tears, blackout drinking, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Carlos hates many things about his job, but working with Jay is one of them.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 30





	Late Shifts and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I had never done a coffee shop au. So I tried it and I think I did it wrong. Also, I write about work, schedules and scraping by a lot. It's practically an overarching theme. I guess I don't know how to write about rich people.

It was forty-five minutes after the start of his shift, and Carlos already had at least ten things or people he hated.

First, they were shorthanded, but that was the case most of the time. Second, Evie wasn’t there. He liked her the best of his co-workers, since she was perky and didn’t let things get to her. A good example to follow, even though he never did. 

Third, and worse, Jay was working with him. Goddammit.

Jay was sloppy, weird, chronically late, and also annoyingly upbeat. Evie’s perkiness put him at ease, but Jay’s grated. It didn’t help that he flirted wildly with everyone. And Carlos meant everyone, from customers to well, him. 

Just now, as he was trying to get someone’s to-go order, Jay had come in later, and squeezed up behind him, his chest up against Carlos’s back. “Hey baby,” he purred in his ear, and Carlos almost gave himself a steam burn. 

“Get off me,” he hissed, and Jay had the nerve to look hurt as he moved away. “We need more cups, go get some. And take a few of these orders. I’m swamped.” 

“Um, okay. Good to see you too I guess.” Then Jay was gone, heading for the cups hopefully. Carlos kept dealing with the drive through, And after a few minutes, Jay was tending the front of the store, and making drinks by the boatload. 

Since they were busy, he didn’t have to talk to Jay much, besides giving him drink orders. Finally, things evened off. Carlos sighed, Maybe he would get some peace. 

Nope, here came Jay. “You know,” Jay said. “You don’t have to talk to me like that.” Carlos stared at him. “I mean it, you don’t talk to Evie or Uma like that. Do you really hate me that much?” 

Carlos stumbled over his words, trying to figure out what to say. “I don’t hate you,” he said, and winced internally at how weak that was. “I just don’t like it when you come in late and then try to flirt with me. I don’t like being made fun of.” 

Jay looked at him, seemingly confused and a little hurt. “So that’s how you see it, huh.” Jay turned his back to him. “I’ll leave you alone. Um, you’re due for a fifteen, and there’s some pastries from yesterday. I saved you the vanilla cake doughnut you like.” 

Carlos went to the back room, wondering what that was about. Jay knew what kind of doughnut he liked? Since when? Carlos sat down for a few grateful minutes and ate his doughnut and some of a fruit and cheese box that was a day from going off. Then he went back to it. 

Jay didn’t say a word to him for the rest of the day. He missed the chatter. 

They worked until closing, and Carlos wound up doing much of the closing chores, as a silent apology. Jay didn’t seem to notice, ignoring him and tapping on his phone in between cleaning up. At the end, he heard Jay on the phone. “You can’t come get me? Okay, fine. No, it’s fine, just been a bad day. I can walk, I walked here.”

Jay walked? No wonder he was late so much. Jay was taking off his apron and looked about ready to head out the door. “Um, hey,” Carlos said. “I’ve got my car. I could give you a ride.” Jay stared at him, still hurt it seemed. “Um, I’m really sorry for earlier. I didn’t know that would bother you so much. We’ve worked really hard today. Let me take you home.” 

Jay didn’t say anything. After a minute, he nodded. Carl stripped his apron off and they both chucked theirs into the laundry bag. They walked out silently to Carlos’s old car. They they got in, Carlos expected Jay to say something, but he was still silent. 

“Where do you live?” Carlos said, voice quiet. Jay didn’t say anything. “Jay, I can’t take you home if you won’t talk to me. I said I was sorry-shit, are you crying?” 

“You don’t remember! You don’t remember at all, do you?” Carlos was stunned silent. “We all went out to the bar after work, two weeks ago. You danced with me, and we made out in the bathroom. You said you didn’t lose your memory when you drank. But you did. And you haven’t even looked at me since!” 

Carlos stared at him. It came to him then, in bits and pieces. Warmth, a dizzy feeling, Jay’s hot mouth on his neck. “Fuck. I am so sorry. I thought you just flirted with everyone. I had no idea. Please don’t cry.” 

Jay slammed his hand against the dashboard, making Carlos jump. “You are so beautiful! You’re beautiful, and smart, and _heartless_!" He looked over at Carlos again, eyes wide. “And I don’t flirt with everyone. Do I?” 

“That’s how it looked to me.” Carlos felt a cold sadness go over him. “Great. Now you have every reason to hate me. I really didn’t know.” Carlos put a hand over his eyes-he was getting a headache. “Just let me take you home, I know I can’t make this up to you. But I can do that.” 

“I don’t hate you,” Jay whispered, wiping his eyes. “I live on Jackson, on the corner. But, are you getting a headache again?” Carlos was known for his migraines. “I can drive, if you want.” 

“You’re not exactly on my insurance,” Carlos said, daring a smile at Jay. “But thanks. And it’s not far.” 

“I don’t want you sick,” Jay said, insistent.” Carlos didn’t say anything, but handed him the keys. When they got out to switch seats, Jay brushed a hand against his arm. Carlos didn’t know what to say about it, so he just nodded. He figured Jay deserved to know he wasn’t ignoring it.

Jay drove slowly with Carlos slumped in the passenger seat. “Do you have your medication in your bag?” Jay asked him. 

“Yeah. I think I need some.” His head was starting that familiar throb, and his vision was a little wonky. He really didn’t need to be driving. “Can I go inside your place? Just to take some pills. I don’t have any water with me.” 

“Fuck that, you’re staying over.” Carlos knew he should argue, but right now it hurt too much. “I don’t want you wrecking your car. And yeah, you’ve really upset me, not just today. But we can talk about that later.” 

“Yeah, this one’s coming on fast.” Carlos knew that he was upset too, and that was why he was sick. But he didn’t want to mention it then. He just let Jay drive them to some rundown apartments two miles from the shop. 

When they got in, Carlos took a look around. It was a one-bedroom, but kind of a mess. It needed cleaning, there were obvious repairs that needed to be done. “You live here alone?” Jay said. 

“I had a roommate, but he moved. I’m gonna need someone else soon, I’m just barely paying the rent. Nearly all the food I’m eating comes from our store. Anyway, go to my room, you’re sleeping in my bed. I’ll get you some water.” Carlos stared at him. “I’m sleeping on the couch. You need to rest, not hear me snore.” 

“I don’t deserve you being this nice, but okay.” Carlos stumbled towards the bedroom, one hand shielding his eyes from the light. He had just sat on the mattress Jay had on the floor, when Jay came back with the water. He helped Carlos get the pills out of his bag, and stayed with Carlos as he swallowed them. 

“I don’t want you to be in pain,” Jay said softly, and he took the glass from Carlos. “Do you need help getting your shoes off?” Carlos shook his head. “Okay. Get some sleep.” Then Jay kissed his cheek (Carlos closed his eyes) before getting up to leave.

“Do you really think I’m heartless?” Jay turned back to him. “I mean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be.” Carlos was getting to the point where he needed to shut up soon, or he’d start throwing up. But he had to know.

“No,” Jay said softly. “Don’t worry about it now. I’ll be quiet, get some rest. Those pills knock you out?” Carlos nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then he shut off the light and left. 

Carlos took off his shoes and pants, and laid back. Was there a chance for him and Jay, after all he’d done? Did Jay forgive him? Did he even want anything with him? He thought about it a while, but then the medication dragged him into sleep. 

When he awoke the next morning, he was half-dressed in a bed that wasn’t his, and he sat up. Jay, he was at Jay’s. He remembered now-the crying, the migraine, and Jay being sweet to him. He should probably just get dressed and leave. He had work that afternoon again, and he needed to wash his shirt after sleeping in it as well as wearing it to work. His head didn’t really hurt anymore, so driving wouldn’t be a problem.

There was a knock. “Are you decent?” 

“I’ve got the covers over me,” Carlos said, and Jay opened the door. He had a little tray of food with him.

“I don’t have a lot of food,” Jay said, apologetic. “But here’s some cold brew I got from work and toast. Can you eat? How are you feeling?”

“I can eat,” Carlos said. “I’m wiped out though.” He would be for a few hours. He took the glass of iced coffee and the toast. The toast had some butter spread on it and nothing else. “Thanks for this,” he said. “I hope I’m not putting you out.” 

“No.” Jay sat on the mattress next to him. He looked tired, like sleeping on the couch wasn’t comfortable.“I know we fought, and it was rough on both of us,” he said. “But now we both know what’s happening. So you don’t have to keep apologizing for what you said. I’m not angry at you. I’m going to fix myself some toast now. You can use the shower.” 

“Thank you,” Carlos said. He could feel the awkwardness. “Do you go in today?” 

“Yeah, Kinda soon, so I’ll have to leave and walk back.” Carlos drank some of his coffee. 

“If I shower quickly, can I drive you?” Jay looked at him, and smiled, surprised. 

“You don’t have to keep apologizing, I just told you.” 

“Oh. Um, I’m not really. You were good enough to help me with my headache, so I can take you. And my car’s outside. And you look kinda tired. Does your back hurt from the couch?”

“Yeah, a little, I need to find a new one. When your selection is whatever’s left on the corner, you can’t be picky.” Jay got up and stretched. “Finish that and get in the shower, I’ve taken mine. I’ll let you get dressed.” Then he left. 

They were ready to go in less than thirty minutes, and Carlos got behind the wheel. “Thanks for last night,” he said. “I’m feeling pretty good now, just tired.” 

“Yeah, I hear that migraines have like a hangover, the next day. ” Jay said. He was looking out the window. He had been quiet when they left. “I’m working a double today, so I’ll see you at work. I’ll try not to annoy you this time.” 

Carlos felt his stomach flip just hearing that. “Look. Jay, I am so sorry I said that to you. I thought you were just mocking me, not really interested. You don’t have to change. Well, maybe not be too loud while I’m still getting over this headache, but other than that.” 

Jay didn’t say anything until they got to the parking lot. Then he turned to him. “You don’t think I’m stupid for still being interested in you?” Carlos shook his head. He could feel tears starting. “Carlos, that night in the bar was the best night of my life. I was so excited to see you again. And then...” Jay trailed off. “I won’t bring that up again. You’ve already apologized. But yeah. If you’ll give me a chance, if you think you could want me back.” 

“Yeah, I can. I’ve been such an asshole to you, and you were still nice to me. And you’re really sweet. And um, kinda hot.” Carlos laughed, looking away as his face heated. 

“Kind of?” Jay was laughing too, “I’ll see you tonight. I think we’re closing again. I think I have to go.” Jay looked at him then, smiling softly and looking hopeful. 

Carlos pulled Jay in and kissed him, and Jay gave a muffled squeal as he kissed back. Carlos couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Jay’s mouth, and of jay’s hair as he ran his fingers through it. They kissed until a rap on the window made them break apart. Carlos turned to see Evie smiling at them. 

“About fucking time. Now let Jay come in, he has to help me open.” Carlos covered his face with his hands, but Jay just moved them to kiss Carlos again, then he hopped out of the car. 

“See you tonight!” Jay yelled. 

Carlos laughed again. Jay could be so loud.


End file.
